User talk:Ligency
Welcome! Pierlot McCrooke 12:19, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :A very warm welcome and happy editing in wonderful Lovia ¿Lars Washington? 13:14, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome welcome! I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. If you have questions, feel free to ask them! 15:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Can you please expand the history of Train Village Pierlot McCrooke 14:07, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Where are you? Pierlot McCrooke 12:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Where are you? Pierlot McCrooke 12:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Images What about this: dragon 1, or dragon 2, dragon 3, or knight 1, commemorative knight 2, or knight 3 or knight 4 (smile) If there still is nothing you think appropriate, just let me know! ¿Lars Washington? 11:04, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Story Can you please make a page The River of Oto/Chapter One on which put the story of Chapter one. This is because it takes too long to load if you put all text on one page Pierlot McCrooke 11:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Chapter One Oto goes to an river. Can you please add that Pierlot McCrooke 12:19, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : The Warning Sheer Drop is a way to get to an small railway. Can you please add that. Pierlot McCrooke 13:02, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have added the image of the villain Pierlot McCrooke 13:41, 4 June 2008 (UTC) River of Oto Dear Mr, as the page The River of Oto says, that book was written by James M. Jackson in 1929. You and our friend Pierlot commenced the writing of that book, though there are some little issues. Because it would be impossible to write an entire book in the style of James M. Jackson from 1929, I propose we create two The River of Oto books. One The River of Oto by James M. Jackson, that is a full, fiction book. A second The River of Oto by Ligency (or you "real" name) that is a 2008 short story book, with lots of action, humour and a brisk style. What do you think? Sincerely, 14:41, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :^ What do you think of this idea? 17:12, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Is he gone? I hope not. I thing he was good editor. Sven Plemming 17:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I hope he did not go because of me, cause he deleted part of it and I said it was a good idea. Done it again, I guess. Messed it up as usual. ¿Lars Washington? 18:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I'm Back! Sorry for the delay my connection banned this website!!Ligency 20:24, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Citizenship Hi Ligency, You have made more than 50 edits and you are here longer than 4 days, so you have the full right to become a Lovian citizen, which has many benefits. According to the Constitution, we do need three small informations: * Your full name: first name, eventually middle names, last name * Your gender: male / female. * Your permanent residence address Then you can officially become a citizen and you can enjoy all the benefits, including a second residence. 13:47, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :You have to do this so you can become candidate Pierlot McCrooke 15:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Dutch? Are you Dutch? Greenday2 15:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) No, English but I can use a translator to talk in Dutch. It may not make any sense howeverLigency 07:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Activity The Dutch wikicity is pretty active with about 20 to 30 active users each month. What happened to this English version? What drove the people away, and why is the site no longer active - or was it never very active perhaps? The number of articles, however, seems to suggest otherwise. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 17:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Wanna buy a deluxe apartment? --Bucurestean 14:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Forum:Federal elections Liberal Democrats. Want to become a candidate? --Bucurestean 18:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Alive Are you still alive? If I remember correctly you were the first person I spoke with when I joined this site from wikistad - our Dutch equivalent - back in 2009. Pierius Magnus 11:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:29, February 17, 2017 (UTC)